The Marauder Years
by Phoenixmau
Summary: This is the adventure of four young boys, who easily become friends and bond. This is the story of the Marauders, and their seven years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter One: New Beginnings

Chapter One: New Beginnings  
  
"So what have I taught you, James?" The very skinny woman with light brown hair questioned her son.  
  
"Yes, Mum. I remember. 'No wondering around the school or making any trouble. Remember to be well behaved and do things on the double. If you want to succeed at all, you must remember every rule. For if you fail to do so, you won't graduate from school. ' I know. I know mother. You've been telling me all summer."  
  
The boy looked away in agony for having to repeat that for the fiftieth time that morning. The mother looked down with adorations and fertile tears. She gave a great smile before overwhelming him with a hug.  
  
"MUM!" He said anxiously after about twenty seconds of smothering. "Kids from school will see!" He squirmed out of her embrace and smirked at her. Moments later a loud blast was emitted from the scarlet steam engine. "I love you, Mum."  
  
The boy started to run for the bellowing train. "Goodbye James!! Have a wonderful term!! See you at the holidays!!" Yelled the mother as her son, James Potter, waved and then disappeared among all the children.  
  
James was slowly shoved onto the train to find a lavish scarlet red interior. The bustle from the surrounding children clamoring onto the train could be overwhelming for a child of only eleven, but not James. He gazed around in awe of the people, animals, and train. He was casually walking to one of the nearby compartments when the busyness caught up with him.  
  
Boom! James crashed to the floor. His quick reflexes were enacted and he bounced up only to be forced down again by a body. "Oy!! Watch where you're going you great git!!" Yelled the boy on top of James.  
  
James tried to move the body from a top of him. But the person moved and nudged him on the shoulder. James lifted his head and turned around to find a scraggly boy who kind of resembled him. James was too busy looking at the boy's face to see the hand held out in front of him. It wasn't until the boy wiggled his hand a few times before James realized it and grabbed it. Man do you have a firm grip! James thought as he was drawn upwards.  
  
"Hey! Sorry about that." Said the boy wiping his hands on his pants. "I'm Sirius Black. Who are you?" Sirius said in a cheery state while reaching his hand out again. "I'm James Potter." He said loudly over the chatter of all the students while shaking Sirius' hand.  
  
"What year are you?" Sirius asked looking at James up and down.  
  
"A first year. You?"  
  
"Same." The boys paused for a moment.  
  
"Maybe we should find a room? Get changed?" James nodded to Sirius' suggestion and the boys set off looking for an empty compartment.  
  
They had been looking for about ten minutes and hadn't even found a room that wasn't full. James sighed. "This is pointless."  
  
Sirius gave a little laugh and the two continued on. They reached the last compartment on the car.  
  
"Please, Please, Please..." James whispered several times before opening the door. "YES!!"  
  
James leaped in the air and grabbed Sirius by the shoulders. James yelled, "Bloody brilliant!" as he dashed inside of the compartment. Sirius followed him in and then stopped suddenly. James didn't notice and continued in and placed his bag on the floor next to one of the seats. He turned around to the boy sitting on the other seat.  
  
"Hello. I am James Potter! And you are?"  
  
"Remus Lupin. Do you mind keeping it down. I don't feel too well. Quite sick actually. Wouldn't want you to catch anything." The boy was very blunt and unfriendly.  
  
"We should leave then. Let the ruddy prat be to himself." Sirius stated coldly. James spun around in amazement of the rude statement.  
  
"What was that for?!" James was astonished at Sirius' reaction.  
  
"This is the bloody prat who knocked us down earlier and didn't even bother to offer a hand." Sirius was grimacing at the boy staring at him. There was a pause for a moment.  
  
"Sorry," said Remus softly before turning around to face the window at his right. James bit his lower lip. There was another long stretch of unordinary silence followed by more. Finally Sirius moved over to James and sat down next to him. He whispered something to James that the boy couldn't hear and they snickered for a few moments. Remus glanced over to see Sirius staring at him.  
  
"Sorry. Are our whispers too loud?" He said sarcastically.  
  
The boy looked away. Out the window Remus viewed lush green hills periodically filled with massive evergreens. The sky was blue and the sun was shinning. It was a perfect September First. Remus coughed a couple of times and cleared his throat. He really did seem sick.  
  
"You know Sirius. If he hadn't knocked you into me, we would have never met." He laughed for a moment by himself until Remus gave a small snicker that Sirius and James took as a laugh, which got Sirius laughing as well. They all started laughing quite hard until Sirius stopped.  
  
"Why are we laughing? That wasn't even funny." There was once again a paused among the boys until Remus coughed seven times in a row and started hacking. He stood up holding his throat and then it just stopped.  
  
"Hairball!" He said rubbing his throat. That was the point that really released the pent up energy and laughter. Sirius fell to the floor and rolled into the other seat knocking Remus over. James didn't want to miss out on all of the fun and fell to the floor rolling in pain from laughing so hard. After about five minutes they calmed down and leaned against the seats.  
  
Remus cleared his throat after a few more coughs. "Wow. That was interesting, now wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes!" James and Sirius said at the same time, which caused a few giggles, but they were pretty much giggled out.  
  
"Well, I guess we are even now, aren't we?"  
  
Sirius was confused. He didn't understand what Remus was talking about.  
  
"Maybe you're sicker than I thought. What are you talking about?'  
  
"I knock you to the floor, you knock me to the floor. We're even now, right?"  
  
James laughed and Sirius looked at Remus before a slight snicker. "Yes, we're even now."  
  
The boys sat up onto the seats and started talking. "So...Where are you two from?"  
  
"Well, I am from London. My Mum and Da work at the Ministry. Not sure what they do exactly, but we're not to bad off I suppose." James said quickly.  
  
"I live on the outskirts. My parents work at the Ministry too. My cousin is two years older than me, so I don't really know anyone, except for you two now. What about you Remus? Where are you from?"  
  
Remus looked up at James and Sirius. He seemed a bit scared.  
  
"I'm...well...I'm from Hounslow. I don't know what my parents do. I have never asked. Well, me dad comes home from work at 6 every night. My mom, well she stays with me. Or at least since I got sick." He paused and looked out the window away from the two boys.  
  
"What's wrong? What do you mean when you got sick?" James asked. Remus coughed slightly a few times and rubbed his throat. The he looked at them.  
  
"Oh... it's nothing really. I just kinda got sick one day. I cough a lot and get these really bad...er...um...well...it's hard to explain. But professor Dumbledore is helping me so I can come to school."  
  
The two boys looked at each other. "Wait. You've actually met Headmaster Dumbledore?" Sirius paused for a moment. "What's he like? I heard he is the most powerful wizard in the world."  
  
"I don't know. He just promised my mom that he and the school nurse would keep an eye on me when I get...er...sick."  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and then gave up the pursuit to learn more about Dumbledore. Just then, the door to the compartment opened and a woman appeared with a large cart of an assortment of sweets. "Want anything Dearies?" The lady asked sweetly. James leapt into the air and dashed over to the cart. Sirius and Remus followed suit and they grabbed furiously at their favorite treats, paid, and sat down again.  
  
They had bought the best candy in the world. Wizard candy. The different assorted colors of the Bert's Every Flavored beans filled the two bags next to Whompper's Wiggling Worm Candies. They were chocolate candies in the shape of a foot long worm that wiggled in your mouth.  
  
"Slimy! These are delicious!" James said as he pulled his favorite candy into view. "Chocolate-Covered Frogs!! I love these things. Me Mum, brought on home every night." He paused to think. "The downside from not living at home anymore."  
  
They all shared the wealth and were lazily full after their candy binge. "I don't think I've ever eaten that much candy before in my life," said Sirius as his stomach grumbled. They all laughed and then held their tummies. It hurt to laugh. Silence and the smell of candy filled the room. Within ten minutes they were all fast asleep.  
  
Two hours later, Sirius nudged James. "We are stopping in about ten minutes. We are supposed to get on our robes."  
  
"How do you know this?" James said groggily thinking it was a joke.  
  
"Some redheaded girl opened the door and woke me up. If I was going losing sleep, so were the rest of you." He said this while reaching over to Remus. "Get up. We have to change."  
  
Remus opened his eyes slowly to just shut them again. James and Sirius were in their knickers. Sirius nudged him again. He hadn't seen him actually open his eyes. "Get up! We're going to be there any minute." Remus kept his eyes tight shut. "No thanks you. I will wait till you are done."  
  
Sirius and James laughed. "Laugh all you want. I think it is gross." Remus stated solemnly.  
  
"Well, I am only laughing, because in about five minutes when we stop, all of the doors are going to open, and you will be half naked in front of everyone. So, I would get dressed now."  
  
It didn't take more than a few split seconds for Remus to decide what he was to do. He jumped up still avoiding looking at the other two boys. He reached into his trunk and grabbed his robes and then turned around, walked back to his corner and took off his shirt. The other boys had been talking during all of this, but Remus noticed that the noise had stopped when he took his shirt off.  
  
"Oh, cause I don't want to look at you means that you have to look at me? Turn around!" He joked with Sirius and James, but they didn't seem to notice. They were still staring at his back.  
  
Remus turned around. "What? What is so interesting about my bac..." Remus threw his robe over himself and glared at them. He slowly turned around and put on the rest of his clothes under his robe. When he finished he turned around. Sirius and James were sitting silently looking out the window.  
  
There was a very awkward silence rapidly encompassing the room. "Please don't tell anyone. Please?" Remus suddenly pleaded. The two boys looked at each other.  
  
"Well. You know. We would like to tell the world about those fine sc..."  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Remus yelled back at Sirius.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! I was only joking! What happened anyways?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped back at Sirius once more.  
  
"Well, you do know that you have long scratches down your back donchya? I mean, that must hurt. Why didn't you get them removed?"  
  
"I SAID I DON' T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" James had pressed an unwelcome button with Remus.  
  
As the train came to a slow crawl, Remus walked to the door. When it fully stopped he swung it open and dashed out of the room. Sirius and James ran quickly after him but were suddenly besieged by hundreds of students emerging from their rooms at the same time. They had lost Remus and were surround by chattering people once more. 


	2. Chapter Two: Sorting Things Out

Chapter Two:  
  
The two boys followed the crowd pushing them out the door. They stepped off of the train in front of a massive castle. To one side of the castle was a lake; the other and grand forest. It was set at the edge of mountains and was absolutely stunning. James and Sirius followed the bellows of a man standing over to the side while gazing at the magnificence.  
  
"First Years! Over here first years!" James plugged his ears as the man next to him yelled. Sirius was still looking around at the landscape, but James had moved on to all of the people fluttering past him.  
  
There was a big kid who had bright yellow hair, unnaturally blonde. Then there was a girl with long thick black hair. She was rather tall with a lot of pimples. Then James' eyes caught a flash of green. There was a redheaded girl standing five feet from him with brilliant emerald green eyes. She had rather straight thick hair that was dangling down near her face. Although, her face was almost fully hidden, her eyes emitted radiance from five feet away. James started to walk towards the beautiful eyes when Sirius spun him around.  
  
"You had better watch where you are going! You almost fell over the trunk there!" Sirius laughed. James wasn't five feet away from her he was about twenty. She was on the other side of the luggage pile. He didn't move closer to her, but he was still transfixed on her stunning green eyes.  
  
He looked away when the man started to talk. 'First years will follow me to the lake, where we will ride to the school on boats. Any questions?" The majority nodded and started walking to the lake. James glanced backwards to the girl, but he didn't see her so he started talking to Sirius again.  
  
When they arrived at the lake, they were split up into groups of fours and placed on the boats. They had a smooth tranquil boat ride to the other side of the lake. There were fins that stood out of the water occasionally, but that was it. When they got to the other side they were welcome by a short stern looking woman. The man said goodbye and walked away leaving them with this woman.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall. I will be leading you to the Sorting ceremony, which will commence momentarily."  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding as she walked over to the great door. She peered through and turned back to the group of first years. "Follow me please."  
  
She walked to the door and opened it. "Watch your step and keep up please." She said as she called the students to follow her. When James and Sirius stepped into the Great Hall, they were surrounded by hundreds of older kids. The ceiling was the actual sky; starry and clear. There were bewitched candles floating above them and there were four rows of tables set up for them. There were distinctive red and gold patterns adorning the walls and ceiling.  
  
As they approached the center of the room they noticed a shabby hat placed atop a stool. The children gathered around in a big clump and McGonagall walked over to the hat and nodded at a tall man with a long white beard. The man looked at her through his half-moon-spectacles and nodded back.  
  
"Now, it is time for the Sorting Ceremony. Each of you first years will place that hat on your head. Then the hat will place you in one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will then place the hat back on the stool and go to your house table. Do you all understand?" Once again the crowd of first years nodded in response. "Okay then."  
  
"I am the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts In which I was placed to see Everything inside your head That tells me where you need to be. Give me a try, and I can't go wrong In placing you where you belong. Maybe in great Gryffindor, where Lions like to roar. With strength Compassion, love and courage, that No on can ignore. Or maybe in humble Hufflepuff, where the honest can endure, These smart and helpful ones will Always have a cure. Then you might Belong in Ravenclaw, where their mighty Talons soar, among them are the great and gifted Ones if nothing more. Then you might Wind up in Slytherin, where being sly is Required, these witty folk always come in just Barely short of liars. Give me a whirl inside your Mind, and you may be surprised at what I can find. I am the Sorting Hogwarts Hat that goes atop your head, For only I can tell you which of the houses has your bed.  
  
"The hat just spoke! It's a talking hat!" Sirius whispered loudly. Many of the students were giggling when they were all startled by professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
" Aarons, Secilia!" Professor McGonagall had yelled so loudly that many first years covered their ears.  
  
The chubby, blonde girl waddled up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall put that hat on her head. The girl sat as still as possible while her flub drooled down the stool. She inhaled and then there was a moment of silence until...  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The girl then waddled from the stage to the Ravenclaw table where she sat down rather quickly. The people at her tabled welcomed her kindly and another name was called.  
  
"Adams, Mickey!" Was placed in Ravenclaw along with a really short boy with very bushy hair. "Barton, Alicia!" went to Hufflepuff along with her twin sister, "Barton, Marissa!"  
  
"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall bellowed for the endth time, yet they were still at the beginning of the list. Sirius looked at James quickly before running up to the stage himself. He sat down quickly and the hat was placed over his head. He was up there for about fifteen seconds.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius flew into the air with excitement and ran to the table. On his way there he passed James.  
  
"Booth, Melissa!" McGonagall cried.  
  
"Hey James! The hat talks to you when you put it on. It is wicked!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"See you later, okay?" James nodded in reply.  
  
James started thinking about what house he was going to be placed in. His mother had been in Gryffindor along with his father. Could he make the cut? He was a troublemaker and didn't always to everything he was told, but would that put him in Slytherin? Would he be separated from Sirius so early in the running?  
  
"Evans, Lily!" James till sat there thinking about what house he was going to but was distracted when the redheaded, green eyes girl walked past. James racked his brain trying to remember the last name called. He couldn't think of it. The girl was placed in Gryffindor and then ran past him to the table next to Sirius.  
  
He thought about the girl and the various reasons for being placed in other houses that Gryffindor. Meanwhile, Slytherin gained nine first years, five in a row; Ravenclaw about seven more; Hufflepuff was home to 8 more; and Gryffindor seated twelve more students. James didn't look up until he heard, "Lupin, Remus!" from Professor McGonagall.  
  
James wheeled around to see the odd boy slowly walk up to the stage slightly coughing. When he passed James he nudged him and looked back with a smile. James was sitting there hoping that Lupin would be in Gryffindor. No matter how much James himself thought about not being in Gryffindor for some reason, he did want Remus to be.  
  
Remus had been up there for about half a minute, that longest so far. What could that hat be talking about? About ten seconds later the hat bellowed out music to James' ears.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
James humped in place and waited for Remus to come down. Within moments he was in view on Lupin. "Hey! You got into Gryffindor! That's great!" James said patting Remus on the back. Remus coughed a few times and then cleared his throat once again.  
  
Remus was about to speak when James cut him off. "Hey, about earlier...could we just forget it?" There was a paused before Remus talked.  
  
"Thanks! Hope to see you up there!" Remus said winking at James before running to the table and wedging in between Sirius and a rather slinky redheaded girl with green eyes. She distracted James once again. Then turned around.  
  
"Parsons, Wesley!" was placed in Slytherin. Then "Pettigrew, Peter!" was called to the stage.  
  
A big spherical kid bumped into him on his way up to the stage. "Sorry about that," he mumbled softly while walking to the stool. The kid hunched in his seat and was then placed in Gryffindor. Peter walked past James trying to look the other way and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. James was only distracted away from the Gryffindor table at the sound of his own name.  
  
"Potter, James!" James immediately ran for the stage. He was excited, and sick of waiting for this ceremony to end. Professor McGonagall had just barely placed the hat above James' head when it bellowed...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
James hopped up and down and then hugged McGonagall before running down the steps to the table. Sirius was waving at him. James ran past Peter and sat down next to Sirius and Remus. Professor McGonagall stood speechless for a few moments until she was waved to continue by Headmaster Dumbledore. The ceremony continued as students were rapidly diminishing from the center of the floor. The last boy to be sorted was Wimbus Zangworth, who went to Hufflepuff.  
  
"Finally! That took ages!" Sirius and James started laughing and Remus chimed in. They talked for a few more moments when Remus tapped James on the shoulder.  
  
"Dumbledore's about to talk." Remus whispered to James. James was kind of puzzled.  
  
"How on bloody earth do you know that?" James' curiously asked.  
  
"Well, I've spent most of the last year just observing people and how they act and react to things. Whenever Dumbledore is about to speak, he takes a deep breath, sits up straight, and gives a great grin." James still didn't say anything. By this time Sirius was listening too. "Oh, just watch!"  
  
The group of boys glanced over to the Head master where he sat up straight, took another deep breath, and gave a great grin. Then he slowly rose to a standing position and looked right at Remus. James and Sirius moved back a little. Dumbledore nodded at Remus with a twinkle shining over his half moon spectacles and began to speak. James and Sirius were still shocked that their friend actually knew the Headmaster.  
  
"Welcome all first years! You are attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmaster Dumbledore and I have few start of term notices. " The whole school was in awe of the presence of Dumbledore. They gazed at his long white beard and little glasses.  
  
"The grounds supervisor has asked me to keep all of you away from his quarters at night, he doesn't like to be disturbed by children out of bed." Dumbledore glanced at a clump of kids at the Slytherin table.  
  
"I would also like to warn all of those who wish to stay healthy and whole, to stay away from the newly planted Whomping Willow just outside the building. They call it a Whomping Willow for a reason. Lastly, I would like to remind everyone that being out of bed at night is undeniably dangerous and warrants a detention. I am pleased to say, that we are getting more strict on that policy this year."  
  
James was diligently watching Dumbledore's eyes. He watched them fall onto Remus once more after his last comment. James looked at Sirius who hadn't noticed at all. Then he looked at Remus who slightly nodded. Why does he keep looking at you? James thought for a few moments before Dumbledore began again.  
  
"Now, I would like to welcome everyone back!" He paused for a split second. "Welcome back everyone, and welcome new first years! Let's feast shall we?" Dumbledore gave the crowd the once over and clapped his hands twice.  
  
"Whoa!!!" Sirius yelped as the whole hall was filled with the aroma of fantastic food. Delectable foods and drinks surrounded their empty plates. James immediately went for the pumpkin juice. He and Remus reached for the same one. James pointed to the other side of Remus and they both laughed. James turned to Sirius who was already half way done with a chicken wing.  
  
The three of them feasted and talked for the next hour until they were finished with their fourth servings. They were all tired from the food and ready to go to bed in their new home. Remus nudged James again and pointed to Dumbledore. The three of them saw the whole routine of Dumbledore's speech preparation once more. The girl on the other side of Remus giggled when Remus said, "Told you!" That is when James realized that the redhead was right next to them.  
  
"Wasn't that funny?" James asked politely, but the girl wasn't listening. No one was. Dumbledore was talking.  
  
"Now that we have all consumed much more than need, I believe rest is in order. Prefects, will you please lead the first years to their house dormitories." People started rising all around the room. Many of the teachers rose to see the children out of the room.  
  
"Good night everyone!" Dumbledore stated and 'good nights' were heard all around the room. Dumbledore smiled ever so slightly as the room emptied.  
  
It had been an excellent first day at Hogwarts in James' opinion. He had already made two new friends and was in the house that both his parents had been in. He knew some quirks of the headmaster, and he knew that his friend knew Dumbledore. It had been a very long day for everyone and it was time for sleep.  
  
"Hurry up!" James was already in bed waiting for Sirius to turn off the light. Remus was already asleep. "I guess he is worn out from being sick too?" He added as Sirius came from the bathroom.  
  
Sirius turned off the light and climbed into bed. He pulled his covers up to his chest and turned over to his side.  
  
"Good night James." He said softly before shutting his eyes.  
  
"Good night Sirius." James whispered softly. This was definitely the beginning of a great friendship and year. 


	3. Chapter Three: Flying High

Chapter 3:  
James awoke the next morning before the sun had even tried to spy on the massive castle that rested in the plush green surroundings. Before he even opened his eyes he stretched himself fully until his toes just barely grazed the end of the bed. Then he opened his eyes and just stared up. That's nice. He thought while looking up where the four-poster bed was connected at a central point above him with velvety smooth crimson fabric that cascaded down to the floor. His bed covers were gold intertwined with the same crimson color and a big 'G' for Gryffindor on the center of his comforter. He shut his eyes for a few moments pausing to think about the rest of his life. Wow! Hogwarts! I can't wait until we can do stuff. Why can't we just start right now?! There are so many people to meet! With that he opened his eyes and look to the bed to the right of his own.  
  
Sirius was lying in bed on his side facing James. James smiled and turned over to look out the window. He just sat there thinking about random things that popped into his head.  
About fifteen minutes later he sat up and tiptoed over to the ledge along the window, sat down, and opened the window. The breezed whipped him awake as he breathed in the fresh cool air. He shut his eyes and imagined he was flying.  
He was flying with the little black birds down below beating his wings quickly to catch the next current. Its almost there...James thought as he stood up on the ledge. I can feel it...James put either foot against the window frame and pressed his hands on either side of the frame near the top. Here it is...With a giant leap James jumped out of the window. Got it! James was falling rapidly towards the ground but he was too wrapped up in his dream that he didn't even realize the potential peril that awaited him only 100 feet away...90...80...James opened his eyes...70...He looked down and up again...60...He felt himself for his wand...50...it was in his robes, so he started flapping his arms frantically...20...CRAP...10...9...8...7...  
  
"IMOBULUS!"  
  
James froze in mid-air. He turned around, after a lot of flapping, and squinted to the window. Sure enough, Sirius was leaning half way out of the window with a wand in his hand and Remus by his side.  
James stopped squinting and started laughing. James started wriggling in the air like a dying worm writhing for life. Sirius and Remus just stared for a few moments before Sirius started laughing his head off. Remus looked at both of them with a convoluted expression before whipping out his wand and screaming something too inaudible for James to hear. But James knew what it did.  
James' body hit the ground with a loud THUD. He was still wriggling, except Remus and Sirius weren't sure whether it was in pain, laughter, or both now. Remus nudged Sirius and they both backed away from the window. James couldn't see them anymore but he realized they had shut the window.  
  
"What are you going to do, just leave me out here? Man are you two weird!" James yelled as he painfully turned on his side to sit up.  
  
Moments later Sirius and Remus were hoisting James up and walking him back to the castle.  
"What were you doing? Other than trying to get yourself killed?" Remus asked while prodding at a sore spot on James' side.  
"Well, OUCH!" James yelled in response to the physical tease. "If you would stop making fun of me long enough for me to tell you, I would." He paused for a second while the other two snickered.  
"I was dreaming. I was sitting on the ledge of the window, and I was dreaming. Okay?" James said with a brutish look on his face trying to muster any resemblance of untarnished confidence still in him.  
"Oh! I saw what happened," Sirius stated still chuckling. "I woke up because it was freezing. I saw you stand up, put your body along the window frame, shake your butt a bit, and then jump, as if you were trying to catch something. So, that leaves one thing left."  
James and Remus stared at him blankly waiting for his obviously logically thought out explanation of the events.  
"What in bloody hell were you dreaming about?" Sirius, James and Remus exchanged momentary stares before bursting into laughter. Remus doubles-over causing James to slide in between Sirius and Remus which caused the domino effect of Sirius colliding into Remus who then hit the ground.  
At first the three of them weren't laughing that hard, but whenever James moved he moaned which of course led to a great laughing fit among the three new first years.  
  
An hour later they donned smirks as they entered the Great Hall for their first breakfast with the rest of the first years. As Sirius, Remus and James sat down James was looking around for the girl, Lily. He didn't see her, so he started talking with Sirius and Remus again.  
"Whoa! What is she wearing?" Sirius whispered, mocking the tall stringy teacher who sat down. She was in a rather superfluous robe of enough colors to give Joseph a run for his money. She had a long stride and big purple earrings that matched her extremely high purple heels. She strutted over and sat down five seats away from where professor McGonagall sat patiently staring at all of the students at the Gryffindor table.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus laughed for a moment before Sirius and James started making more jokes about other people in the Great Hall.  
"Look at that bloke!" Sirius yelled enthusiastically while flailing his finger in the direction of a rather large boy with very big ears, very tight fitting dress robes, and a diamond stud in his ear.  
"He doesn't look like a regular wizard." James stated plainly. "Maybe he has Muggle parents and hasn't ever really heard of wizardry. "Looks like he could cause a lot of damage. I bet he plays Quidditch some time, he would be a wicked beater," Sirius commented while his attention was drawn to a rather pretty brunette girl walking over to the Ravenclaw table. "Ohh...she cute!" He said perkily as he continued to stare at her.  
  
James glanced at the girl Sirius was talking about before he turned back around and peered down the length of the table at Lily. Now, she is cute. He stated to himself just before Remus tapped him on the shoulder. James turned around to a rather inquisitive looking Remus. "What's with McGonagall?" Remus whispered to James while motioning to the table she was sitting at. "I don't know, but I would say that she looks...well...I don't know. She sure does have really weird facial expressions. Why?" "Well, when we were looking at that other lady, McGonagall was reading something, her face twisted, her lips pursed, and then she got this look on her face. I don't know what it is either." Remus stated. James and Remus just both stared at McGonagall for a minute before Sirius realized he was talking to himself. "Hey! I am talking to you two you know? What are you doing? Are you two just going to ogle at McGonagall all night or what?" Sirius questioned in disgust. "You look like you are checking her out!" "YUCK!" James said loudly. "No, we are trying to interpret the look on her face you git! That is gross." "Well, you should have just asked me. I am a master of the ladies. Let me interpret." Sirius' fingers intertwined as he stretched his hands forward, adjusted his shoulders, and leaned in staring at McGonagall. James didn't want to say anything, but after a moment of hysterical indecision he decided he would act. "Are you checking her out?" Remus burst into laughter while Sirius turned around slowly trying to hold a glaring face after a short look at Remus and James in laughter he joined them. "No! I do know what she is thinking though. Or at least what her mood is right now." Remus and James stopped laughing and Sirius continued until he faded with their pensive looks. "What?" "Well, I looked at her for about twenty minutes without being able to figure out exactly what emotion she is showing and you come in and after one minute are able to tell us what is wrong, aye? Well, let's have it." James nodded, collaborating with Remus' conclusion and they stared at Sirius for a moment. "Well, she looks like she has gotten bad news of some sort and is really worried and confused. It is either that, or..." "Or what?" Remus asked with James nodding in concurrence once more. "Well, it is either that or she is constipated. Which could be possible. I mean she didn't look to well when we first saw her, but that was a day ago and we don't know her all that well, so this could be a norm..." Sirius continued to ramble on as James and Remus nudged him into laughter. "How did you come to that conclusion?" James questioned with a smirk. "I am just good with the ladies that's all. Just good with the ladies," Sirius calmly states with the demeanor of a fully-grown suave bachelor. "Are you sure you want to be known as master of the ladies while looking at McGonagall?" James questioned sarcastically. Sirius looked at James with total loathing before Remus broke into the glares. "Well, what do you think she read?" Remus asked Sirius. "I don't even know if she read anything, but if she did I bet you anything it is about the school, or Dumbledore. But, who cares, I am sure the more we get to know her, we will really be able to tell if she always looks like that." They had just started to laugh again when a very pale skinned, greasy haired, big-nosed boy tripped in the front of the Great hall. Sirius burst into laughter, Remus ran over to help the boy, and James just sat there with a slight smirk on his face. Remus came back with a morbid look on his face. "What happened?" "Well, he looked at my hand, pushed it out of the way, glared at me, stood up, flicked his robes in my face, and walked to the Slytherin table." Sirius and James just looked at Remus. "Well, I heard that only evil, untrustworthy, slimy people come out of Slytherin and he seems to fit that type to a T. Especially, the slimy part. Look at that hair!" Sirius said laughing again. Right then, Dumbledore entered the room. With the mystical grace of a poignant swan he seemed to glide to his chair where he sat down and gazed through the top of his half moon spectacles. He made no announcement tonight. He just clicked his fingers together and food magically appeared on the table. Sirius, James and Remus all started grabbing food when Sirius motioned over once more to the professor's table where McGonagall and Dumbledore were in intense discussion. The other teacher's seemed to not notice, and the rest of the school didn't seem to notice either. "So." "Yeah," James said, both he and Remus looked dumbfounded. "Something must be really wrong," Sirius said as he looked back at James and Remus. "He seems content, but McGonagall looks a little upset now. I don't know what has them upset, but it must be big." "Yeah. Look at McGonagall. Very ten seconds she looks worriedly around the room." For the second time in the short day they had known each other, Remus had pointed out another teacher's physical movements. The three of them all looked at each other impressed after watching her for about a minute. "Well, we better eat before our classes start," Remus said as he reached for some fried tomatoes. The three of them decided to eat and talk about other things during breakfast until the owls came swooping into the Great Hall. "My mom told me about this. She said that they just deliver mail like normal owls. It is startling the first time though. Look it. There are a thousand of them." James said proudly, finally being able to offer some sort of explanation for something, whether or not it was needed. The owls left in a hurry and hoot as the children of all ages apprehensively opened their mail. After the mail post the three boys joined the exiting crowd of the cafeteria, but not without a second look at McGonagall and Dumbledore. Dumbledore still donned a slight smile, but McGonagall looked a bit more aggravated now. As the boys were pushed out of the room unaware of what was taking place outside the security of the school, Dumbledore and McGonagall rose and quickly walked to the nearest window and sent an owl posted to the 'Ministry of Magic'. 


	4. Chapter Four: Partners In Crime

Chapter Four:  
  
"Who are you?" James inquired about the oddly shaped boy sitting to the right of left of him in their first Charms class. The boy looked around himself for a moment before actually looking and pointing to himself.  
"Yes, I am talking to you," James stated in a manner-of-fact way. The boy gulped and stretched his hand out to meet James'.  
"Peter," he said solemnly as he shook hands.  
"What's your last name? Like me. I am..."  
"James Potter. I know. Pettigrew," Peter finished, let go of James' hand and turned and faced Professor Flitwick once more.  
"Is that it? Are you just going to introduce yourself after not talking to me for the last three weeks? You just shake hands and then make no conversation?" James questioned with a smirk on his face.  
"If you are going to make fun of me like that Slytherin guy, I will asked to be moved," the boy said in a quavering disgruntled tone.  
"I'm not makin' fun of you. I am just sarcastic. A bit of a whanker I suppose. Make no mind of it, besides you're a Gryffindor, we don't make fun of our own kind," James said as if it solved everything, which it apparently did because Peter turned around and started talking so much that Flitwick stopped levitating a very scared toad into the air.  
"May I be of assistance gentlemen? I think you should know the spell before you open your mouth," Flitwick grabbed the toad that croaked very loudly before asking for hands to demonstrate. "Anyone fancy a try?" Flitwick's eyes gleamed as James, Sirius, and Remus raised their hands in friendly competition.  
"Well, Mr. Potter." Flitwick said while he stared at James. "We will see if you did pay attention. Come along now."  
James nudged Peter and mouthed 'Watch this' before leaving his seat. He walked down the isle past Lupin and then Sirius who were both smiling. James stepped up onto the platform where the very short Flitwick stood to be visible.  
"Are you ready, James?"  
"Oh, yes. Very much ready, Mr. Flitwick." James wheeled around to face the rest of the class and winked at Sirius and Remus.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" James shouted as he made a fluent 'swish and flick' motion with his wand. Everyone laughed, because the toad hadn't moved, but everyone had lacked to notice that he hadn't directed his wand in an upward manner either. Suddenly, James flicked upward with his wand and Snape flew upward and out of his seat. Everyone laughed harder to see the gangly Slytherin boy hovering in the air while flailing rapidly in an effort to get down.  
Flitwick gave a startled look at James before reaching for his wand. Before Flitwick got his wand out James jerked the wand downward and Snape crashed into his chair that caused him to hit is already abnormally large nose into the desk.  
Although it seemed like a long time, it happened rather quickly because Snape was only in the air for about three seconds before James pretended like he didn't do it on purpose.  
"Oh. I am so sorry, Snape. I must have missed the toad." James said apologetically.  
"Very well, very well, no harm done. Potter, if you would, please sit down before you miss again. Maybe you should pay more attention next time," Flitwick directed his attention to the rest of the class. "Aim is very important as you all have seen."  
James walked past Sirius.  
"You didn't miss the toad, you dead on target! Was he implying that Snapey isn't supposed to look like that?"  
James and Sirius snickered and as James passed Remus he just looked at him with a sense of submission.  
"Ruthless, but funny."  
James sat down next to Peter and nudged him for the second time in the last three minutes.  
"What'dya think?" James asked nodding towards the brooding Snape sitting in the next row and one seat behind Peter.  
Peter looked at Snape who just sneered at him before turning back to James.  
"I think that he deserved it." Peter said with a sense of confidence. James giggled softly before turning back to Flitwick's presentation.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Er...sure."  
"Why are you talking to me...like a...like a friend?" Peter said very suggestively.  
"Well, I don't know, maybe because you sit next to me. You never talk, you are right next to me alphabetically, and well, you are a Gryffindor, we're all friends right?" James looked at Peter in a confused sort of way.  
"But why would you talk to me when your cool friends are in this class. You haven't talked to me before."  
"Do you not want me to talk to...did you just say 'cool'?" James looked intrigued at what the boy had just said.  
"Well yeah, you three are the coolest Gryffindors. Well, in any house really. I mean that I have seen." Peter faded and turned back towards the front of the classroom. James suppressed a question as he basked in what Peter had just told him. Am I really cool? Cool!  
After class James waved bye to Peter who blushed, waved, and scampered off to his next class. James met up with Sirius and Remus and repeated what Peter had told him.  
"Well, he seems nice. Should he be part of our group?"  
"Well, I don't know Remus, have you seen him in Charms, he couldn't levitate air." Sirius refuted in a humorous manner.  
"Well, I think he's fine, yeah he is a bit 'squib-ish' but I think that every group should have the oddball."  
"When you say 'oddball' so you mean totally incompetent and obsessive or do you mean Snape-ish?"  
"I mean Peter-ish you git!" James said to Sirius before pushing him.  
"OUCH!" Yelped a girl who started to fall to the ground due to the force of Sirius' stumbling.  
"IMOBULUS!" James yelled pointing his wand at the girl moments before impact with the ground. James quickly put his wand in his pocket and grabbed her arm and back to lift her up. Once the hair was out of her face, her beautiful emerald green eyes became visible once more. James just stared at her as he lifted her up to her feet.  
"So...may..." James and Lily had both started to talk.  
"Maybe you should watch what you are doing?"  
"Sorry."  
Lily grabbed her bag out of Sirius' hands and walked of with her three friends. James stared at her until she turned around the corner and then just continued to stare in the same direction without reason.  
"James!" Sirius yelled in James' ear while clapping his hands in front of his face.  
"Let's go," James said and he just started to walk in the direction he had been staring in.  
"James!" Remus yelled. James spun around and looked confused.  
"What?"  
"Our class is this way," Remus said pointing in the opposite direction. "We have McGonagall next, remember?"  
James, Sirius, and Remus all lazily walked up the stairs and around the corner, down the hall and entered the room on the left. The three of them sat down next to each other and started talking about the animals sitting in the room.  
McGonagall walked in and cleared her throat before talking.  
"I am sad to inform you that today we will not be talking about the transfiguration of animals, instead I have decided to allow you to have double Defense Against the Dark Arts class today, for personal reasons, I am afraid to say that I have fallen a bit ill and will not be able to teach today. I hope that tomorrow, madam Pomfrey will have been able to fix me up and expect all of you to be ready for animal transfiguration and the comprehension of animagus'. Just be ready, and I hope you enjoy your lesson with Mr. Hoperdy." McGonagall motioned towards her door where the Defense teacher stood awaiting to guide his class upstairs.  
James, Sirius, and Remus all looked at each other and then to McGonagall who was just disappearing behind her door.  
"Something's wrong, I know it," James said as the three of them rose and started walking with the rest of the class out of the classroom.  
"Yeah, ever since the second days of school she has seemed really at ease, and she still looks around every ten seconds at every meal while talking to Dumbledore."  
"I know, this Ravenclaw girl, she was really pretty, she told me that her friend overheard part of McGonagall's conversation with Dumbledore last night at dinner and they were talking about an uprising and defending the school or something. She also said McGonagall looked a little uptight," Sirius said as the three walked down a long purple velvet corridor up to the third floor where the DA class was.  
"Well, I think that 'a little uptight' is an understatement, because something really bad must be happening for her to be like this for three weeks. What do you think that uprising refers to?" Remus asked the other two. Sirius just shrugged.  
"Well, my mom gets the daily prophet every day and comments on how the world is, maybe we could find out if we read one. I'll order one if you guys want. But we have to split the tab. I think that it is just a Knut."  
The other two nodded in agreement as they sat down in their respective seats in their Defense class.  
After four straight hours of Defense Against the Dark Arts the three boys were really excited to practice what they had learned, but also sick of the subject.  
"I am glad we don't have another DA class for another three days," said an exasperated Sirius while flopping onto a crimson armchair in the Gryffindor common room.  
"Yeah," James said in agreement. Just then Peter walked by staring at the group of boys lounging in near the fire. "So, what is your decision of Peter?" James questioned motioning his head toward the apprehensive Peter sheepishly, but very slowly walking by.  
The three boys stared at each other for moment.  
"Sure, whatever, I don't care," Sirius interjected the silence. "What about you Remmy?"  
"I think that it is fine. I think incorporating all people is great idea."  
James looked back at Peter and waved him to come to the fire. Peter glanced around for the second time that day and pointed to himself once again. James' face lit up and he mouthed 'DUH'. Peter slowly cantered over to the group.  
"Huh?" Peter questioned while looking down at his shoes.  
Sirius stared at James and rolled his eyes. James sighed before talking.  
"Sit down. We wanted to talk to you."  
Peter looked at all three of the boys as if he could tell if it was a prank. He nodded after a second of contemplation and sat down in a seat on the opposite side of where the other three were sitting.  
"Peter, you are officially part of our group."  
James and the other two looked dubiously at Peter and he just sat there with his mouth open. Then Peter adjusted himself in the chair and looked up at James. "Really? " "Yeah." "Okay. Um...thanks?" Sirius snorted which caused a slight laugh out of Peter. "I think that is the first time I have heard you laugh," James stated while trying to suppress a giggle. "Well, I don't know what to tell you. I am usually laughing at you guys, but you didn't see I guess." "What do you mean laughing at us?" Sirius said sharply and leaned in towards Peter who stiffened. "Well, I didn't mean it like that...I I am sorry...I mean you are funny...I I..." "Bloody hell, are you tense! Relax I was just messing with you! Live a little Peter!" Sirius bellowed and stood up. Peter laughed along with James and Remus. "Let's do something. We haven't really even looked around yet. Wanna 'explore'?" Sirius said yawning and stretching finally out of his seat. "Great idea. I overheard one of the paintings on the second floor talking about tickling something to get to the kitchens. I wonder who cooks all that stuff." "Don't talk about food right now Remus, I am starving and we can't eat for another hour and a half," Sirius looked up at Remus with a sarcastic menacing look. "Well, that is what I am talking about. If we find the picture of fruit or whatever it is, then we can get some food." The other three all nodded in understanding and glanced around before piling out of the common room. Remus led the way to a painting of a very large with in a bright red dress. She leaned towards Remus and whispered in his ear after about five minutes of pleading. "You aren't kidding me are you?" "Go check it for yourself you blubbering git!" She said as she shook her head and sat back down on her gold armchair. "And you'd do good to not listen to other people's conversations!" "Well, don't shout it for half of Hogwarts to hear!" Remus mocked back and bowed. "Good day!" He said with a smile and led the other boys up two flights of stares. "Wow! It worked! I didn't think it would." Said Peter astonished that a door opened. The other three boys sat just as floored as Peter that it had actually worked. Sirius punched Remus in the shoulder and laughed. "Brilliant! This is bloody brilliant!" Sirius yelled as he walked inside and turned around to face the others. "Well, what are you waiting for? I don't know about you, but I am starving!" He smirked and started walking. Peter ran right behind him. He was new, but he was hungry. The James went followed by Remus who checked around before shutting the door. They walked down a relatively long hallway before they came to and entry way with a very little door, only about five feet high. "Who is in there? Is it goblins? I thought that they were very rude? Can't imagine them being good cooks." James said with a raised brow. Sirius bent over and knocked on the door and then opened the knob. When the door opened the four boys gasped in amazement. There were hundreds of plates laid out. Come with food and some without. There was still an hour before they were supposed to meet in the Great Hall. There was a very strong smell of pumpkin filling the room and seeping out into the entryway where the four boys stood in silence. Peter pushed past Sirius and went straight for the pudding that was sitting next to the door. There were four little bowls of chocolate pudding on a small table to the left of the door. Unlike Peter, the other three didn't move and instead looked at each other. "Did they know we were coming?" Remus looked at Sirius who shrugged and directed his attention to James. "I don't know. We don't even know who they, is!" He said with a hint of confusion on his face. Then he looked at Peter who had stopped eating and stood frozen staring at the three boys. "Is something wrong? Is it a hex, a spell, what's wrong?" James said as he walked into the massive room. "NO! I was just listening to what you were saying and I was afraid to keep eating. But it is the best pudding that I have ever had, and that is saying a lot. Pudding is my favorite!" Peter looked passed James to Sirius and Remus. "Well, I don't think that there is any trouble in here," James took a bowl of pudding and started eating. Starving, Sirius pushed passed Remus and grabbed both bowls. "Hey! One of those is mine, you know?" Remus seized one of the bowls out of Sirius' hand. Remus looked around as he held his pudding firmly in his grasp. He walked around the corner and froze mid step. "Psssttt..." Remus whispered as he motioned to where he stood. "What is it?" James walked over to where Remus was standing and froze too. "What is it?" Peter walked over to where they were while eating his pudding still. Sirius followed him and all of them stared as over one hundred house elves walked hurriedly around the huge kitchen that lay before them. James stepped forward to get a better view of the elves scurrying everywhere frantically. One came up to James and reclined his head all the way back to look at James. "Did you like it? Do you want more? We are really busy, but we don't usually get company, so what would you like. We thought that would fill you until dinner, unless you would like more of course." The elf took a big breath in and James took his chance to talk. "No, I think that we are fine," James turned to the others. "Actually, I could do with a bit more," piped Peter as he stepped out from behind Sirius. The elf glanced at him, snapped his fingers, and smiled at Peter's reaction to the newly filled bowl. "Peter," James said firmly as he turned back to face the elf. "Yes, the pudding is great! We don't need anymore, and thank you for your help. We were starving!" "Famished!" Remus added. "Dead!" Sirius said as he winked at the elf that had just refilled his bowl. "Thanks! What do you do down here anyway? I mean do you only make food, or do you do other stuff too?" Sirius asked as he looked at James with a wince and continued to eat his food. James turned back to the elf and laughed. The elf was crawling up onto a chair and motioned the four Gryffindors to sit down. "We should probably be going back actually," Remus looked at the other three who just stared at him. He gave up and sat down. "Oh. You're staying. Great! We never get anyone down here. Except Dumbledore, of course, comes down every day and thanks us for helping all of you. We like it though. But, as I was saying. You are the first student to ever come down here." The elf looked at the boys with admiration and smiled. "So, no other student has ever been down here? Ever?" Sirius asked as he shoveled another spoonful of the chocolate pudding into his already half full mouth. "Well, I was born about fifteen years ago, so at least not in the last fifteen years or so. Not while I have been here," the elf's feet swung in the air as his grin expanded. "Wicked!" James said as he turned to look at Sirius. "Do you know what this means?" "What?" Sirius shrugged. James smiled and looked back at the elf. "Would you mind if we came back every once and a while?" James leaned towards the elf whose face lit up like a rocket. "Merlin's beard! Of course, I would love it!" The elf said ecstatically as he jumped to the ground. The four boys looked at each other in jubilation. James leaned down to the level of the elf and extended his hand. The elf looked taken aback. "What? What's wrong?" "Well, it's just...well, you are kind like Dumbledore!" The elf shouted excitedly. The two shook hands. "James Potter. That is Sirius Black!" He motioned toward Sirius who bowed and rolled his hand several times before flying back up to a standing position and laughed. "This is Peter Pettigrew," Peter nodded with a spoon in his mouth and smiled. "And I am Remus Lupin," Remus extended his arm and shook the elf's hand as well. He smiled as he straightened up again. "Thanks, a lot, we needed this." "What's your name?" Sirius moved James out of the way a little so he could see the elf. "Oh me? I am Dory. Dory the elf, glad to help you with your nutritional needs!" He exclaimed with a broad smile and the five of them laughed. "Nice to meet you!" The five of the chorused. Remus stood up and looked at a clock that was on the wall above an immense pot of mashed potatoes. "We need to go, or we are going to be late!" The four boys quickly rose and nodded to Dory. "Thanks again!" James yelled as he shut the door behind him and ran down the hallway. Six minutes later the four of them were sitting in front of a table full of the food they had seen only ten minutes before. They laughed as they each grabbed hefty helpings of food and sloshed them onto their plates. After eating a few helpings, they walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room. "I am stuffed!" Sirius exclaimed as he held his belly. "I shouldn't have eaten so much..." His sentence was interrupted as satisfying and reverberating belch echoed through the corridor. They all laughed and nodded in understanding as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower. 


End file.
